Gmd Fanfic: Once upon in London
by MariaFeline
Summary: Before basil met Dawson, he met another mouse, who became his non-official assistant. Maria didn't mean to get involved in anything that would turn her world upside down or have any adventures in her life. But after getting herself mixed in a dangerous plan of Ratigan, she doesn't have a choice, but to join forces with Basil.
1. Chapter 1 The usual day

**Chapter 1: The usual day**

The story starts at the end of year 1895 in mousedom. It was my usual day at work in small Japanese restaurant near the docks.

How did a young woman get that job? 'Cause I fit the only requirement, I spoke Japanese. Very little of it, but the fact that I did spoke it, even that little was enough for job. That and I caught two little thiefs stealing food from them. I made a deal that those two would work their stolen goods and after that my two little thief became the two most hard working boys in the restaurant and my best pals.

As I said it was my usual day at work, serving customers some tofu, rice and sake. Sometimes at my work, I have to through out some clients who have had too much. Today wasn't that day. When it began to get darker, at that many working mice came to eat after work. Of course, most of our clients are Asians but there were few exceptions, who enjoyed our sake. Today there were more of them.

It was busy for all of us in restaurant. Even boys had to start help on serving. I had my hands full on bottles and cups. But it still didn't stop my bad habit of hearing what customers said. "My boss is jerk." "Today was long one." "Got my wife waiting at home." I heard all this and more. But the worst part of me was that I remembered it all.

"After work I need to get to the docks" I said to myself.

The only way for me to forget what I heard was get to the docks and concentrate on some difficult puzzle. Restaurants owner sometimes gives me a puzzle. This had helped me many times to keep my mind sharp and forgetting unimportant things. That and singing. That was hole reason I went to docks. At docks there is no-one to hear my singing, not that I had bad voice, but I didn't like singing at audience. It made me nervous. When I talked I sounded like a young boy whose voice hasn't changed yet. For that reason I wore pants at work and everywhere. Hearing my singing was the only thing that made me sound like a woman. So I preferred to keep my feminine side at hide.

When I started to clean up one table which was a mess, my ear caught up something disturbing.

"Tonight we can get through, no-one will ever know how it all disappeared." said one customer behind my back.

I didn't see his face but from his speech I knew he wasn't our regular customer.

"What if some finds the tunnel?"asked other.

I turned while I cleaned the table to have a peek at their table. I kept my face on table scrubbing it clean while I had quick looks on the clients. They were three, English mice who wore used dark clothes. One was skinny with white brown fur and brown eyes. Seconds fur was slightly darker and had scar on his cheek. Last one was round and same colored fur as the first one and he kept sipping his drink.

"No-one will find it. We'll break the hole thing once everyone is out." said now the one with a scar on his cheek.

"What if yard finds out?" asked the skinny one.

"Don't worry there are always someone working at in the 9th and 7th warehouse. Why would some  
come to check the 8th for having lights up." said the third one pouring more sake in to his cup.

"Okay, tonight and no-one will know. Huh, ..." sighed the skinny one.

"What are you nervous?"asked the one with a scar.

"Heck I am. It's a big gig. To go in to the bank and get out with the loot. It's my first job under him." said the skinny one.

"So don't screw it." said the one with a scar. "Finish your drink we'll leave soon."

"Hey waiter." third one shouted at me. I almost dropped the plate as I jumped.

"One sake bottle, we got long night ahead."

I sighed. I thought they caught me hearing their conversation. I quickly finished cleaning the table, went to their table to get the empty bottle and brought them a new one. After that I went to the kitchen. My face must have being pale or something. 'Cause the minute I entered,chef a middle-aged round grey mouse, looked at me with concern as did Ben one of the two boys I mentioned.

"Oy, daijōbudesuka?"chef asked as I passed the kitchen to the back door.

"Watashi...hitsuyô...kûki." I said as I nodded.

As I said before, I spoke very little of Japanese, but it was enough for the job. Chef nodded and got back to work.I stepped outside and took deep breathe. My hands were shaking as did my head. I have heard many things what customers have said but this was serious. A robbery. And the thiefs are eating and drinking here right now. I kept walking back and forth and I didn't notice Ben coming right at me.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

I turned around to see him. Ben was thirteen years old boy, his height was just over my waist. He had a light brown fur and deep brown eyes. I sighed and sat down on the ground. Ben came next to me and also sat down.

"Chef is a bit worried."

"Hmm"

"Something wrong?"

I sighed again and looked at him. So young and not easy to fool.

"I heard something disturbing." I finally said.

"They always say something stupid. Ask boss to give you a new numberpuzzlethinggy." He said.

"I actually prefer something harder than numbers." I said.

"Why, it is already hard to solve." he said rolling his eyes.

"Coming from someone who copies my puzzles but doesn't ask the rules." I said teasenly.

"You don't ask either."

I laughed a bit, then after couple thoughts I opened my mouth.

"If you would find out that something horrible is about happen, what would you do?" I asked.

"That depends, what are my options. If I could, I'd tell the yard, but we both know that will never happen." He said.

I knew what he meant, someones like Ben and Will are always seen as troublemakers. That's what they were before this job. I am not different of them nor is any other mouse in this blog. We are not taken seriously, we're immigrants, orphans, lowlifes, labor workers. Something you don't need to see at central. Maybe that's why the heist is committed here. I felt a bit bitter at myself. Actions like this robbery gave our home bad reputation. I took another sigh.

"You better go back Ben. Kitchen sink is full of dishes and we need clean plates to serve food." I said and patted his head.

"I know that." he said smiling and showed off my hand as he always did when I sent him to work.

Work ended quickly as it had started. Owner Aki told me to go home and as usual he gave me a puzzle on the paper. I couldn't help looking at Ben and chef who both quickly looked away. They must have told owner to give me something to keep my mind occupied. I took the paper and wished everyone good night.

As I sat at the docks I started solving the puzzle and after couple of minutes I had it solved. So much for keeping me occupied. Maybe owner didn't have any hard puzzles to give this time. I sighed. This didn't help me. The idea of grime going on made me restless. I was about to put the paper in my jacket pocket, when something ran through my mind. I looked at the paper, the puzzle on the other side and other side blank. I still had my pen on my hand which I use to solve puzzles. I looked the blank side of the paper and started to write with simple letters.

_3rd block after Chinese quarters, 8th warehouse.  
Robbery. Sent men to investigate._

"It's done then." I said as I finished writing.

Next evening was foggy at Baker street. And at number 221, Basil sat on his red armchair playing his violin. Basil felt a bit bored since there wasn't any new cases at hand. So he entertained himself with the music. He had reed the days newspaper. To him the bank robbery was the only thing that had any interest to him. The weirdest part in the case was that the most valuable items were left alone. Basil kept continuing playing the violin. He was sure that Scotland Yard can handle this without any problems. However, his playing got interrupted by knocking on the door.

"Looks like not." Basil said annoyingly to himself and got put from his chair to open the door. Behind the door was standing Chief inspector Lawless.

"Good afternoon inspector, please don't tell me you came because of the bank robbery." Basil said with a little tone sarcasm and guided the guest in.

"You can put that thought out of your mind. The case is closed now, we managed to catch them and got back most of the stolen items" Inspector said with a calm voice sounding a bit proud of himself.

"Most?" Basil asked.

"Well... Some wooden boxes were left missing but nothing of great value." Inspector said.

"Well then. Why on earth then did you come to see me. If the case is so well handled, you don't need me. Unless, you expect me to find those wooden boxes?" Basil said smiling.

"Nothing of such. Two of my men got killed during action. They followed the lead and caught the culprits red handed. How ever that didn't seem to stop them to fight back. Where I need your assistance is finding the person who wrote this note." Inspector said holding out the paper.

Basil took the paper in his hand looked at it carefully. The paper was three and a half inches tall, two inches wide and was wrinkly. Letters on the were clear yet the form was simple.

_3rd block after Chinese quarters, 8th warehouse.  
Robbery. Sent men to investigate._

Basil couldn't help smiling.

"So this is how you found out about robbery." He said smirk on his face.

"Yes. At first I thought it was a joke, but I sent someone to check it anyway. Later we found out the note was true and we caught them. Still the loss was great, when we lost our men"

"And the wooden boxes" Basil added. Lawless gave him a annoyed look. Basil turned the paper and saw a odd-looking drawing.

"Interesting."Basil said and stared the paper.

"Can you figure out what that is?" Lawless asked.

"I don't need to figure it out, I know what it is. It's a very popular puzzle among Asian immigrants. The task is to add needed details to a half ready drawing to make it hole. In this case it was very easy to anyone who knows Asian signs.

"So, the writer is Asian." Inspector said quickly.

"Not necessarily, beside me, I know a handful of mice who know Asian signs yet are not Asians."Basil said. "And it's very probable that our writer is a woman."

"What!?"

"Oh, it wasn't easy to notice, since the letters are written in their most simplest form. But if you would pay closer attention, you would find very small feminine touches."

Basil sat down to his chair and kept looking at the paper. One side after the other.

"Just of curiosity, why are you so interested to find this mystery writer?" Basil asked after a moment.

"Beside losing my men. I want to know how did he know about the robbery and why didn't he come to tell yard sooner." Lawless answered with inpatient voice.

"She, inspector. It's she. Although it looks like she prefers to stay unanimous according to this note. No signature and no particular handwriting style."Basil said looking at the paper.

"Where do I find her?" Lawless asked.

"Hmmm." Basil kept looking at the paper. He hold it front of the light and found stains on it. He brought it close to his nose and sniffed.

"I say, 5th quarter after the Chinese apartments near the docks a Japanese restaurant which serves just made sake."Basil said after sniffing the paper.

"You are sure?" Lawless asked.

"Yes I am sure. Paper has clear liquid stains which appear front of the light. Which means paper has been under a bottle or has had a little splash of it. The smell is obviously sake. Since stains are clear the sake hasn't matured much. There three small restaurant at docks however closest to the robbery scene is in the 5th." Basil said giving the paper back to inspector who looked at the paper sniffed himself to prove that Basils words were true.

"However, I wouldn't go there tonight. Since we only know our writers working place, we can only find her there. At this time she might have finished her work and be on her way home. Where-ever that is." Basil added.

"We'll be going there tomorrow at noon. Everybody works at that time." Inspector said.

"Mind if I come along? I'm curious to hear her side of this case."Basil asked quickly.

"So am I. I see no trouble for you coming along if you stay out of the way." Inspector said before he left.

Basil sat quietly looking at the paper. He couldn't help wondering what kind of person this mystery writer was. He stare papers both sides as if looking for more clues. After some time, he put the paper down and continued playing violin.  
Tomorrow he would find it out anyway.


	2. Chapter 2: Next day

**Chapter two: Next day**

I woke up to the sound of the cargo ship leaving the docks. I took my silver necklace from my side table, which was a wooden box next to my hammock. I held the round form of the necklace in my hand pressed the button at top of it, to open it and reveal a watch inside.

"Three minutes early." I mumbled to myself half-asleep.

I stayed in the hammock watching my neck-watch. After three minutes, I heard from distance as Big Ben stroke five. After the last stroke I got down from my hammock and went front of a mirror, or a shard of it. I looked at myself in the mirror and studied my appearance. My lightly tanned fur was a mess, my dark hair which now came to my shoulders needed wash and grooming and my eyes still half-asleep. I couldn't help to laugh at my appearance.

"If my teacher would see me now." I said to my image.

I walked away from the mirror to a corner of my small room. There was a small hole in the roof which was dripping with water. I took my shirt off and stood next to the place where water was dripping. I leaned over and let the water fall down. It took only few drops and I was soaking wet up from my waist. Water was cold so I had to wash my hair quickly while leaning over. After washing my hair I stepped back and took a worn-out towel from the wall to dry myself. I walked back to the mirror and looked myself in it. I looked at my hair and smiled.

"Two more weeks and I can sell my hair again" I said to myself.

I took some bandages and wrapped them around my chest to hide my figure. After that I put back the shirt and put on a worn out jacket. I tied my hair and put it under a cap-hat. Once again, I looked at myself in the mirror. No-one wouldn't know now that I was a young woman. I took my neck-watch to look the time. 5:35. I sighed. I had half hour to spare before going. Maybe I could past the street baker on the way to catch a leftover breads or go through Spanish blog to say hi to my friends. I gave a thought but soon my stomach won me over. I ran outside of my flat, which was an attic of ship storage. I kept running for a blog till I got to the market-street. There wasn't many people out but it was still busy with people and mouses putting up their shops. I walked searching for particular cart. After couple of minutes I found it.

"Monsieur Renald!" I shouted.  
A grey thin mouse turned around to face me with a smile.

"Marie!" he shouted but I quickly put my finger front of my mouth. He went silent but soon we both laughed at it.

"Forgive me. I sometime forget why you dress like that." He said still laughing.

"It's alright. No-one heard you and if someone did, he doesn't care." I said smiling.

"So, you came for some leftovers, eh?" He asked me with a teasing look.

"Yes." I said with innocent look.

"Unfortunately, I only got some rock hard bread buns. You surely don't want them."

"Better that than nothing. I'll eat it with soup."

"So did the last guy. Non, I'll give you a sweet-roll."

"No, no, no. I don't have any money yet."

"You pay back later."

It took me fifteen minutes to argue with him. Finally, I ended up with the sweet-roll and couple of those hard buns. When it came arguing with Renald I will always lose.

"Eat it quickly while it's still hot!" I heard him shouting behind me.

I kept walking to my work as I ate the sweet-roll. It tasted so good, if only I had have money with me, I would have bought more. Still, having something for free isn't right. I had to think of something to pay Renald. Maybe, I'll invite him and his family to the restaurant. I walked past many Asian shops as I saluted the mouses who worked there. As I finally came to the restaurant, I wished first for a cup of tea. But when I entered, I was quickly pulled to the kitchen to help prepare food for lunch. And another workday began.

_

Basil couldn't help smiling while inspector Lawless gave instructions to his men. Already Basil could have pointed couple things what inspector left out of notice. But he stayed quite at side and listened inspectors words.

"Remember men. We have move quickly. If we draw too much attention it's possible we give away our only witness of this case." Inspector went on.  
A thought went through Basils head. Witness, what if this mystery writer is already in trouble with the group thiefs who robbed the bank. Or will she now be revealed as one, when they come to get her.

"Inspector." Basil asked after inspector finished talking. "What excuse do have to take this witness to custody? You are not going say she gave you the clue, are you?"

"Of course not. The place where we are going is already full of ruffians. I have already couple excuses to take her in. Beside I may not even need to say why I'm taking her in." Inspector said.  
Basil just rolled his eyes. This might be the most unexcited, as it will be.

They came to the restaurant exactly at noon. Place was small and almost unnoticeable except for a small sign of Japanese signs and fish. In a moment a group of mice of Scotland Yard went inside, scaring some clients from their lunches.

"Stay where you are! We are here to take in one woman. Everyone else stay put." Inspector shouted.

_

I think, they meant me. I almost dropped the food on someone when Yard came in. When I saw how many they were, I took it as my cue to take my break, outside. Luckily, they didn't notice me or come to questioning me. I gave ordered food to the client, leave the plate to the desk and slowly walked to the door. I heard how Inspector asked owner about some paper. I turned around to look. It was my paper. The same one I sent to the Yard. I was behind inspector as he showed the paper to the owner. Owner looked at paper recognizing it, he looked at me past inspector. I quickly shook my head and put my hands together as to beg him not to tell. It seemed he understood me. Because he started talk about the puzzle at the other side of the paper. How is it solved and how popular it was. Then he pointed to the chef saying as round he is, he is the closest one looking like a woman. With the sloppy English he spoke, all restaurant broke to laugh. Everyone laughed except chef who didn't understand English, Yard officers and inspector who wasn't amused. Ben tried to hold himself from laughter, while Will helped me to get my hat and his scarf to my neck so I could get out. I was already at the door when one more mouse came in. He didn't look like he was from the Yard, but he wasn't like our regular customers either. He wore neat brown overcoat and brown rain-hat. If I hadn't stopped we might have collide with each other and my escape would have failed. But he was gentleman, for my luck he step aside and let me go past. I just nodded to him as thanks and went out.


	3. Chapter 3 Runaway

**Chapter three: Runaway**

Inspector was close to lose his temper. Restaurants owner didn't seem to cooperate. Or he tried look like that listing all the women who had worked in the restaurant. From his mother to chefs niece. Worst of it seemed like all the client were enjoying watching, how inspector was wasting his time. Basil couldn't help smiling either, but he knew that owner was now just playing time. Since he recognized the puzzle, he should also know who solved it. But now instead of puzzle he was listing all his female relatives. Basil started to think.

"By now, if the woman we are looking was at the kitchen she would have gone out by now. But two officers went in there for first and they haven't reported anything. No, she works here. She is close friend to owner to have puzzle from him and looks like also a good friend among clients since no-one hasn't given her up. This is a typical work hour so she had to be working. There is noway she would have now a break or off-day, because the place is full. And no-one hasn't left exept..."

Basil marched to the owner and interrupted inspectors questioning.

"How many were working here today for lunchtime?" Basil asked the owner. Owner was first confused, for who should he answer first. Lawless was about say something to Basil, but he quickly continued.

"All workers, male or female doesn't matter." he continued. Owner saw to his duty to answer, since it looked like inspector waited for the same answer.

"Here works our chef." He said pointing the round mouse, who now gave him an angry look, since one the clients told him the joke owner had said about him.

"Then we have two young boys. One who helps with dishes." he continued pointing at Ben at the entrance to the kitchen.

"And another helps with cleaning." he said pointing at Will at the restaurants entrance.

"Really, and who has done the serving? You couldn't have done it, since officer brought you from the back of the desk." Basil said.

That hit the spot, everyone who had enjoyed watching the scene, now went silent and faced their meals or the table. Owner went also silent. After he took a look at the chef, at Ben and Will, he sighed and answered.

"A young man does the serving." he confessed.

Everyone in restaurant sighed or moaned from disappointment.

"They were all in." Basil thought."Where is this 'young man'?" Basil asked out-loud.

"For heavens sake, Basil. What does this waiter have to do with the woman we are looking for?" Inspector asked furiously.

"Everything inspector. That waiter is the young woman you are looking for. She left at same time I came in. Brilliant disguise, I say. But for young man to have this long hair, which by the way got caught on my coat, isn't normal." Basil said firmly holding a long hair between his fingers.

Except owners, chefs who didn't understand a word, Ben and Will, everyones including the Yards jaws dropped.

"Oh, that they didn't know." Basil said to himself.

"WHAT?" Shouted inspector.

_

I had to look back, when I got out. No-one didn't seem to follow me. I sighed and smiled for succeeding the escape of the situation. Having Yard revealing me as woman would have shocked some of clients, maybe even all of them. Now I needed to wait for Yard to leave before going back to work. Owner might be furious with me, but it usually resolves with couple of extra hours at work. I walked barely a blog, when I heard a familiar shout.

"Freeze!"

I turned to look back. Inspector and most of the officers had come out of restaurant and were now looking at me.

"You there, stop!" inspector shouted and pointed at me.

"Oh dang." escaped from my mouth before I started to run.

I ran as fastest I could. I heard how the officers started to run behind me.

"How on earth did they..." I asked myself, but I didn't have time to find an answer.

Soon, right in front of me, a Chinese mouse who was pushing a cart full of vegetables cross the road. I could have stopped, but considering what was coming from behind I didn't. Instead I increased my speed and jumped. I barely even touched a leaf. I don't know who was more astonished, me, the vegetable seller or officers who crashed with the cart. I didn't have time to figure it out. After the jump I kept running. I did hear someone cursing and since it was english, I took it that it was the inspector. I couldn't decrease my speed. The cart only stopped two officers, now there were five behind me. I tried keep my speed up, but sooner or later I would need a rest. I saw a familiar looking alleyway and took it. And so did the others.

The reason I took this alleyway was that it went narrow at the end. I ran forward as the alleyway started to narrow a bit by bit. When there was barely room for walls to touch me, I turned sideways. The alleyway got smaller and smaller, the exit wasn't far. I sucked my stomach in and went through. I prayed inside my head thanks to god for not eating any lunch yet. I was only half inch away to get caught between walls. I stepped aside to catch my breath. Not long till I heard more cursing. I had to look what it was. The scene was hilarious. Five officer were all together stuck between two walls. Some telling other to move when they were stuck themselves. I couldn't help laughing, they gave me an angry look and tried to move forward, but it only made it worse. Finally, I waved them goodbye as I kept walking away. I thought I got the best of them, when I came to the road.

"Over there!"

I turned just meet more officers only a ten feet away.

"Shoot?" I said and started to run again."How many of them are there?"

The chase started again, I ran and ran, I even past the marketplace where Renald was selling more baked goods. It seemed he tried to greet me, but wondered why I didn't slow down.

"Bonjour! adieu!" I shouted as I ran past him.

He just stayed there watching my leave. When he turned to the way I came, he saw group of officers coming right behind me. I don't know what went through his head, but just stretching one leg, stopped two officers. I saw it, but didn't stop to thank him. One, it could get him to trouble. Two, I was still chased by officers. They chased me almost one and a half mile till we came to the construction site. There were more mouses on the way and I had move quickly. I went past many mice without bumping into them, but I couldn't say the same of the Yard. I heard how they ordered others to "make way" and how some said to them to "watch out." My distance to them was getting short that I started to look an escape. In two moments I found it. Two mouses were moving a pole cross the road I started ran at them. When I was only five feet away I shouted.

"Low bridge."

Mouses stopped to look who shouted and that's when I slide under the pole. The two mouses looked now where I went that didn't notice the Yard coming. I didn't stay to see what happened, all I heard was an order to move the pole, but it didn't seem to work, because I heard that order over and over again. I smiled at myself for getting this far and for founding a new way of out of their reach. Some workers were lifting building supplies up by a rope. I ran at them. The supplies were already long way above my head. I turned to see if anyone came behind. Three officers managed to get past the pole. They were some distance away but still approaching. I tapped at one the workers, who was first to pull the robe with five others. He looked at me confused.

"I need a lift up." I said.

He looked at me and then he looked at officers who came behind. After seeing officers he gave me the rope. I put the rope around my hands before the worker shouted to others.

"Fellas, let go!"

All the workers let go of the rope leaving only me hanging to it. The force that jerked me up was too much that I had to scream as I went up. Right before I reached the pulley I let go of rope and put my feet to the edge of an apartment. I heard a crash and looked down. There was group gathering down where the workers were. I felt a bit ashamed of causing such trouble, but yet I felt a bit proud of myself. I started to climb higher. I search any space on the bricks to my hand or feet to get a good grib. I heard how they were shouting or whistling as I climbed higher. I finally got the window were humans put their laundry ropes. I looked down only to regret that I did it. I always got nervous went it came to heights. I started to wonder how on earth did I get this high and why the heck did I chose it as my escape. I started to hear noises from behind me. Someone was coming.

"For the love god! Give me a break." I said to myself.

I stared down and at my sides. At my left was laundry rope some way away from window. I moved sideways to get to the rope. When it was front me, I sighed, made a quick pray that I won't fall down and break any limb. After that I put my foot on the rope. Rope wasn't too thin but it wasn't any too wide either. It barely height both of my feet together. I tried to avoid looking down and repeatedly said to myself out loud. "Left,right, left, right..." I kept saying that for half of the way. Then I had to look front of me at the end of the laundry rope. To my shock, two officers were there waiting for me. I started to turn when I saw my way blogged again. Not by a Yard, yet someone familiar.

_

Basil had just needed to see how two officers fell at the vegetable cart to know that some mouses were helping her. He took couple of officers with him and kept following the chase. After the officers were slowed down by the pole, hold by to workers. He told two officers to go to the building at the other side of the street and go upstairs. For he barely saw the runaway to talk to the other workers who were lifting a building cargo up, he entered to the building at their side. Only after climbing couple of minutes through the cracks in the wall, he heard a loud crash coming some downstairs outside. He speeded up his space, knowing that runaway had gone up and was now higher than he barely was. He hoped that he could get to the window first, even thou he got more way to go than the runaway. When he finally got to the window, to his shock fugitive wasn't under him but front of him balancing through the laundry rope. When she saw the two officers who just came to the other side of the rope, she tried to turn around. Only to face Basil. She was surprised and soon there was a hint panic in her eyes. More of it when her eyes peeked a little to her feet. Her balance started tremble. Basil noticed it.

"No, no don't look down." He said quickly and calmly.

"That exactly what someone will do when you say that." She said nervously looking at him.

"Alright, stay calm. Look at me and not down." He tried to calm her.

"How about you come here and tried yourself." She said with little frustration.

However her balance didn't seem to suffer from it. As Basil saw it, he tried to keep up the conversation.

"Actually, the idea was you to come over here." He said with a little smile.

Suddenly her expression changed. It was more surprised than panic. Before she stood little leaning front, now she stood up right like there was solid ground under her feet. The change even surprised Basil. Her eyes were nailed on him like searching something on him. No, she was studding him.

"You are not from the yard, are you?" She stated. All the panic and fear was gone. Her voice was clear and calm.  
Basil recovered form the surprise quickly.

"Correct, what gave that away?" He asked curiously.

"Well you aren't as stupid they are." She said looking behind at the two officers.  
Basil couldn't help smiling.

"This girl is smarter than she looks." he thought.

"But you are jerk enough to think that I will come over there." she continued.

The smile was gone.

"I know exactly, what happens then. You and your friends over there." She pointed at two officers. "Will give me to Scotland Yard and they will arrest me with no reason what so ever."

Basil took a deep breathe.

"We just want to ask you about the note you send to Scotland Yard." He said calmly, he couldn't let her see, how irritated he was from her last statement.

"And that's a crime?" She asked.

"Two officers got killed."

"And that's my fault?"

Basil gave big sigh. Arguing with her won't get him anywhere. And as irritating as she was, she was clever.

"Would you at least come here so you don't need hang over there on top of nothing." He said trying stay calm.

"Ooh, worried about me, are you?"She said teasingly.

"No, just because you have nowhere to go from there." He said.

"Now who said I can't go anywhere." She said smiling as her eyes looked at left. Basil took look to his right, to see punch of pigeons on other laundry rope at short distance.

"She couldn't mean..." Basil thought.

He saw her pulling the scarf from her neck. Then she took something from her pants pocket, he didn't see what it was. She put it to center of the scarf. Then she hold the scarf from its ends and started to spin it as a slingshot. After spinning it one minute, she let go of one end and what ever was in the scarf, flew at pigeons to scare them to fly. Basil had raise his arms up to cover himself from the burst of feathers as pigeons flew over the rope or any other way. He couldn't see anything front him. When last of pigeons was gone, there was one-one on the rope. He and the officers just stared themselves.


	4. Chapter 4 Lets get back

The Scotland Yard couldn't find the runaway anywhere. They went back to the restaurant to wait if she comes back. Basil couldn't help noticing grins on almost everyone in there. They were actualy happy that she got away. Inspector Lawless also noticed it since he was getting very inpatiente. The owner still didn't give any useful information. Not to mention any other in the restaurant. Finally, inspector had to give up. There was no-sign of runaway coming back, and much worse, he didn't have solid reason nor ground to take anyone in custody.

However Basil wasn't going to give up so easely. He thought that if she was such good friend with everyone in this neigborhood, how about becoming part of it. He was eager to get more informatio about this girl. So he came home, told that he'll be dinning out tonight and left Baker street with a disguise. He returned to the restaurant and to his relief no-one didn't regodnize him. Of course, how anyone could? He didn't wear any neat gentelman-like clothes anymore. He wore now, a wornout asian jacket, under it a dirty white plouse. His trousers now had holes on knees and lots of patches. Not to mention his shoes were modest yet so worn that they had holes too. His face was smudged with coal and ash. He also wore a fake mustash. And the hat was nothing more than a bandana.

He sat down and ordered some drink and small snack. After the waiter had gone which was one of the boys, the youngest, he kept his ears open to hear what others were talking. To his suprise, restaurant was now full of mouses of different nationalities. Earlier on the day, place had only Japanese or Chinese mouses, with couple exceptions. Now he noted some latin-american axcents, french, russian and irish mouses. They weren't only males, there was also females and even children. What were they all doing here?

Boy came quickly back with a bottle, a cup, and a small plate with some sort of piccels. It wasn't first time for Basil to have Japanese food. During his other investigations he had spend some time with Asian mice. He poured the drink to his cup and kept his ears open to catch anything interesting. The hole restaurant was keeping a noise. Everyone was talking. Some tables were full of mice of same nationalities and some tables were mixed. However the topic seemed to be one and same. The chase of Scotland Yard. Basil had heard most the conversation, when door slammed open and the guest stayed at the entrance. Everyone turned to look at the visitor. After taking a look into the hole place the visitor smiled and sayed.

"Everyone guess who's back?"

Basil and half of the clients couldn't help letting their jaws drop down, when they saw who came in behind him.

I bet everyone recognized me. The faces they had, were unforgettable. Well, seeing me wearing a skirt for first time would have being quite shocking. It was ackward to me too. I looked like gipsy in those clothes, well... I did knew some, but never had dressed like them. I wore a white long sleeved blouse, a short decoreded black jacket and matching skirt that came to my knees under black thight pants that came half way to ankles. My hair wasn't hid under hat anymore and it was open. So yes, now I looked like woman for the first time in year.

"Maria!" Some shouted, but I quickly signed to hold their mouth.

"Hi, everyone. Could some tell me, why there are two officers outside?" I pretended to ask.

"Oh, them. They try catch some girl who dresses like man." One white Spanish mouse said.

"Well, good thing I don't dress like a man." I said making a little curtsey.

Everyone laughed at that. Well, almost everyone. I was reliefed to be among friends. Of course, owner was the first one who came to me.

"As you see we are full. So get to work." He said.

Everyone laughed again. I just sighed, took my jacket off, pulled my sleeves up and took the wanted to know about my escape. To every table I went to serve, I was attacked by questions. Some asked how I did my escape, some asked why I never told them that I was a female. I finally cracked when Hugos (he's Spanish) little children asked me to tell my "adventure".

"Now see here." I said out loud to everyone. "As much as I like to tell you everything, I'm working now."

The aww the kids let out almost broke my heart. Almost. It didn't, because some grown up men joined it.

"Go ahead, tell them." Owner shouted somewhere behind the groud.

"Are sure what you are saying? I can't talk and serve drinks and hot food at same time." I asked.

"You tell, they drink more and pay more." He shouted.

Everyone shouted some cheer and some complains after hearing owners comment. They really wanted to hear me talking or they now had to order something. After hearing owners comment, I put the tray to the desk. With couple of small jumps, I was standing on one table and facing my audience.

"I never expected Yard to search for me. So yes, I was very suprised to see them." I started.

"Suprised or scared?" Renald asked laughing.

"Both." I answered. "But thanks to our generous owner." I extended my hand at him. "I managed to get out of the restaurant. What I don't get is, how did they gaught on me so quickly."

"There was some private detective, who told everyone that you're a gal and send all the cops after ya." Patrick shouted somewhere at the corner.

"Well, that solved the mystery." I said."After I saw the Yard coming after me outside. I started to run. And I mean RUN, I never knew I could run that fast. And I never knew that Yard can run AS fast. The first thing to get in the way, was Chois vegetable-cart. I didn't know what to do, but before I knew, I was jumping over the cart and at the other side. By the way Choi, I'm sorry about your cart."

"Don't worry, I already sent the bill to the Scotland Yard and I charged little extra too." Choi said on his chair and got everybodys cheer.

"Back to the chase." I said. "There was only one way to get my pusuiers to stop. And I used it, the narrow alleyway. And believe me, it was worth to skip the lunch. Where I barely got out, they got stuck. I'm talking about five mouses here. They were stuck so thight that I couldn't see the other end of the alleyway. But later to my disappointment, there were more of them. And I had run again. They followed me through the marketplace. By the way, thanks Renald for stopping some of them."

Renald nodded and everyone cheer for him.

"However they kept chasing me. My chase came finally to the construction site. Again, thank you to Jeffrey and Mac, for bloging their way."

There was laughter in the restaurant.

"That gave me enough time to spot our friend Bob and his co-workers." I said pointing at Bob, who received cheers. "I ran at then and asked for lift. I got it. But I regerted it. I bet some of you heard me while went up. If you didn't , then surely you heard the crash, when building materials hit the ground. The rest I prefer not to remember."

A loud aww was heard allover the restaurant. Everyone joined it. Everyone.

"But that's the part we want to hear!" shouted Will.

"Why?" I asked.

"'Cause we never saw how you dissappeared from the ropes." He said.

Everyone agreed with him. I could only sigh. When some started to hit their fists on table, I gave up.

"Alright, I tell." I said. Everyone cheered and to my suprise the loudest was the owner.

"I don't handel well hights. I never know how, but it's different everytime. But this time wasn't right time for panic. At the same level as the ropes were, I had two options, surrender or go through the ropes. You already know what I chose."

everyone nodded.

"It was the scariest moment of my life. After a pray, I took my steps on the rope. Left- right-left-right." I said as I took long steps to the table to table. Everyone picked their cups as came to their tables.

"Tells us how you got away from the Yard." Ben shouted.

"Coming to it. When I got half way to the other side, I saw my exit was blogged by two officers. I try to go back, but there is someone else." I continued.

"It was that detective, wasn't it?" Patrick asked.

"Yes, I think it was, since he wasn't like the Yard officers. He tried to be nice, but I wasn't in my best mood at hights. So, I might have upsetted him. He pointed me that I had no-where to go. Or so he thought." I said smirking.

"Where did you go then?" One Hugos kid asked. I just pointed down.

"No you didn't." Ben said.

"Yes I did. I took the scarf and one hard-bun from my pocket. And throwed it at the pigeons, to create a distraction. While pigeons flew around me, I jumped down. Eeeh, you know. Being on the rope wasn't the scaries moment of my life, the jump was. Of course, the jump was calculated. Right then, Johnny was passing by with his dirty laundry cart. And thats where I landed. And the last thing I remmeber, was a huge dirty laundry bag landing on me." I ended.

"Hey, I had hide you. Be grateful it was all in a bag." Johnny said. And everybody prusted to laugh.

"Anyhow, ladies and gentelmen tha's how you escape the Yard." I said rising a cup which picked from the table I was standing on. Everyone drinked to that except children. But Ben started argue that he was ole enough to drink.

After that, there was dancing, singing and more drinking. But in middle of all it, one question rose up.

"Oy Maria, why was the Yard after anyway." Someone asked somewhere in restaurant. Everybody stopped whatever They were doing to hear what I would say.

"Oh yeah, that. I sent them a note about a robbery about to occur. Gues they read it." I said. That was my biggest mistake.

Some lauhded and thought that they heard wrong. But I bet almost no-one belived me.


End file.
